rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Rules Chip
= Placing a Game Rules Chip in your Custom Room lets you define different game modes (in particular PvP modes) which can be rotated through on a Scoreboard (just like how Paintball lets you toggle between team battle and capture-the-flag) and gives you the ability to configure a ton of settings about how those game modes (in particular PvP modes) work. To define a new game mode, just spawn a new Game Rules chip with the Palette. (The Game Rules chip is in the Gadgets tab under Game Chips.) Then you can configure the chip with the Configure mode of the Maker Pen. (Most PvP games will also require Respawn Points and a Scoreboard Projector.) Here's a list of options of the Game Rules chip that can be configured: *Mode Name - sets the name of your gamemode on the scoreboard *Manual Game Start Min Player Count - How many players need to be in the game before the "Start" button on the scoreboard lights up? *Manual Game Start Min Team Count - How many teams must have players on them before the "Start" button on the scoreboard lights up? *Manual Game Start Min Team Size - How many players must be on each team before the "Start" button on the scoreboard lights up. *Automatic Game Start Supported (Toggle) - Should the game start automatically when certain conditions are met? (Like Rec Royale Squads) *Automatic Game Start Min Player Count - How many players must be in the game before it starts automatically? *Automatic Game Start Min Team Count - How many teams must have players before the game starts automatically? *Automatic Game Start Min Team Size - How many players must be on each team before the game starts automatically? *Play Pre-Game Voice-Over (Toggle) - "Press the start button on the scoreboard to play" *Play Results Voice-Over (Toggle) - "You win"/"You lose" *Play Game End Countdown Voice-Over (Toggle) - "5...4...3...2...1...GAME OVER!" *Show Game Mode Notifications (Toggle) - Displays game mode name to all players (after "GAME ON!") *Show Player Notifications In-Game (Toggle) - Displays in-game player notifications. *Game Start Countdown duration - How long until the game starts after hitting "Start" on the scoreboard *Game End Countdown duration - How long the scoreboard stays on the results page until allowing the next game to start *Respawn on Game Start (Toggle) - Trigger respawn for players when the game starts *Respawn on Game Over (Toggle) - Trigger respawn for players when the game ends *Join In Progress Supported (Toggle) - Can players join an in-progress game? *End Game If Start Requirements Not Met (Toggle) - Should the game end if too many players leave / there aren't enough players on each team anymore / etc? *Team Count - Number of teams supported and displayed on scoreboard *Team Size - Number of players in each team supported and displayed on scoreboard *Team Selection Method (Random/Smallest/Largest/Score) - How do we decide what team to put someone on? (Teams can still be reassigned with circuits or by explicit team selection on scoreboard) *Team Change During Game Supported (Toggle) *Respawn on Team Change During Game (Toggle) *Explicit Team Selection Supported (Toggle) - Can players choose exactly which team to join using scoreboard? (like Rec Royale Squads) *Show Open Slots on Scoreboard (Toggle) - Should the scoreboard add more slots as players join, or always show all of them? *Shuffle Teams After Game (Toggle) - Form new teams based on "Team Selection Method" after game ends? *Player Stat 1 Name - Name of player stat 1 that is displayed on scoreboard (see Set Player Stat chip) *Show Player Stat 1 on Scoreboard (Toggle) *Player Stat 1 Display Format (Number/Time) *Player Stat 2 Name - Name of player stat 2 that is displayed on scoreboard (see Set Player Stat chip) *Show Player Stat 2 on Scoreboard (Toggle) *Player Stat 2 Display Format (Number/Time) *Player Stat 3 Name - Name of player stat 3 that is displayed on scoreboard (see Set Player Stat chip) *Show Player Stat 3 on Scoreboard (Toggle) *Player Stat 3 Display Format (Number/Time) *Player Stat 4 Name - Name of player stat 4 that is displayed on scoreboard (see Set Player Stat chip) *Show Player Stat 4 on Scoreboard (Toggle) *Player Stat 4 Display Format (Number/Time) *Player Stat 5 Name - Name of player stat 5 that is displayed on scoreboard (see Set Player Stat chip) *Show Player Stat 5 on Scoreboard (Toggle) *Player Stat 5 Display Format (Number/Time) *Player Stat 6 Name - Name of player stat 6 that is displayed on scoreboard (see Set Player Stat chip) *Show Player Stat 6 on Scoreboard (Toggle) *Player Stat 6 Display Format (Number/Time) *Team Outfits Supported (Toggle) - Jerseys *Teammate Beacom Method (Hide/Show/Revive Available) - When should we show beacons for your teammates (Rec Royale Squads uses "Revive Available") *Opponent Beacon Method (Hide/Show/Revive Available) *Team Radios Supported (Toggle) - walkie-talkie support (like Laser Tag and Rec Royale) *Team Radio Volume *Team Radio Enter Distance *Team Radio Exit Distance *Persist Stats On Game Start (Toggle) - Whether to keep player stats when game starts *Max Health - This limits what a player's health can be set to (including by circuits) *Max Shield - This limits what a player's shield can be set to (including by circuits) *Suppress Weapon Damage (Toggle) - If disabled, the game will automatically lower a player's health when they are hit by a weapon. existing UGC rooms, this will be defaulted to on, since we know any health management you're doing is already in place using circuits. *Auto Heal Supported (Toggle) - Should players regain health if they haven't been hit for some time? *Auto Heal Delay - How long before players start regaining health? (units needed) *Auto Heal Duration - How long should players regain health for, once started? (units needed) *Auto Respawn Supported (Toggle) - Should players automatically respawn after being eliminated? *Auto Respawn Delay - How long after being eliminated until players respawn? (units needed) *Restore Health on Respawn (Toggle) - Put player health back to maximum when respawning a player *Respawn Invincibility - How long is a player invincible after respawning? (units needed) *Revive Mode (Off/High five/Handshake) *Revive Required Delay - How long after being downed until a player can be revived? (units needed) *Max Revive Health Normalized - When revived, what is the maximum fraction of the max health a player can get? *Min Revive Health Normalized - When revived, what is the minimum fraction of the max health a player can get? *Revive Health Multiplier Normalized - Defines how the revive health amount decreases with each successive revive. (Like Rec Royale) *Pickup Equipment on Revive (Toggle) - Should a player's equipment snap back to their hands when they are revived? (Like Quests) *Reviver Invincibility Duration - You revive your friend. How long are you invincible for? *Revivee Invincibility Duration - You revive your friend. How long are they invincible for? *Handshake Revive Required Duration - How long do you have to hold the handshake to revive? (units needed) *Team Friendly Fire Enabled (Toggle) *HUD Enabled (Toggle) *Opponent Player Health Bar (Toggle) *Teammate Player Health Bar (Toggle) *Teammate Player Health Bars Always Visible (Toggle) *Grayscale Effect When Out (Toggle) *Damage Red Flash Effect (Toggle) - the red flash at the borders of your vision when you are damaged *Hit Feeedback (Toggle) (need explanation here) *Revive Feeedback (Toggle) (need explanation here) *Downed Feedback (Toggle) (need explanation here) *Downed Opponent Feedback (Toggle) (need explanation here) *Downed Teammate Feedback (Toggle) (need explanation here) *Team Spawn Point Selection Mode (Cycle/Team/Visibility/Random) - How should the game pick which spawn point (of the correct team color) to use? *Spawn Main Hand Equipment Type (None/Paint Pistol/Paint Shotgun/Paint Scope Rifle/Paint Burst Gun/Paint Shield/Paint Launcher/Laser Tag Grenade/Crossbow/Bow/Sword/Shield/Magic Wand/Hunter's Crossbow/Laser Pistol/Laser Burst Gun/Laser Shotgun/Laser Railgun/Laser Launcher/Snowball Pile/Cutlass/Rum Jug/Flintlock/Coconut Bomb/Push Broom/Bar Stool/Plush Fish/Oar/Healt Potion/Shield Potion/Laser Beam Cannon) - What spawns in your main hand? *Spawn Off Hand Equipment Type (None/Paint Pistol/Paint Shotgun/Paint Scope Rifle/Paint Burst Gun/Paint Shield/Paint Launcher/Laser Tag Grenade/Crossbow/Bow/Sword/Shield/Magic Wand/Hunter's Crossbow/Laser Pistol/Laser Burst Gun/Laser Shotgun/Laser Railgun/Laser Launcher/Snowball Pile/Cutlass/Rum Jug/Flintlock/Coconut Bomb/Push Broom/Bar Stool/Plush Fish/Oar/Healt Potion/Shield Potion/Laser Beam Cannon) - What spawns in your off hand? ::Notes on equipment spawning: :#Weapons are spawned with default tags: ex #questsword :#Weapons have a 15s respawn set, but don't actually respawn at the spawn point. Instead after 15s they despawn if you aren't near them. :#If a player is respawned they drop their equipment leaving it in place and get new equipment at the spawn point. If someone doesn't pick up their old items they despawn as mentioned above. :#Weapons spawned in this way don't count against your room's ink! *Reset Equipment On Game Start (Toggle) - Put equipment back at their cleanup positions on game start *Broken Equipment (Respawn/Hide/Destroy) - What does the game do to items which have durability after they break? *Infinite Reserve Ammunition (Toggle) - Applies to the Laser Tag power weapons (Sorry, no ammunition system yet!) *Unequipped Item Ring Effect (Toggle) - Should weapons lying around have the glowing ring around them? (Like paintball) *Out Of Bounds Restrictions (Toggle) - If enabled, warn and respawn players who go out of bounds. *Out Of Bounds Grace Period - How long after going out of bounds should a player get a warning? (units needed) *Out Of Bounds Max Duration - How long can someone be out of bounds before they are downed? (units needed) *Down Out Of Bounds Players - Should players be downed for going out of bounds? *Load Priority - Allows choosing the order that the game modes show up on the scoreboard if you have multiple game rule chips. Standard settings: * Is Grabbable * Is Climable * Support Wall Run * Hide during games Category:Tools